Voulez-Vous
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1979 |dlc = July 4, 2018 (JDU) August 16, 2018 (NOW) |nogm = 4 3 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Black (Original) Grey (Remake) |gc = Gold |lc = Yellow (Original) Green (Original) (Beta) Turquoise (Original) (Beta) (Remake) |pictos = 100 |nowc = VoulezABBA (Original) ABBAVoulezVous (Remake) |audio = |dura = 4:18 (Remake) }}"Voulez-Vous" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with shiny golden curly hair. She wears a white sleeveless romper with the left strap cut off, with a white strap crossing the outfit's cleavage in its place. The cleavage also has a golden outline as well as a golden waist cloth belt that has a small golden ribbon. She also wears a pair of golden heeled wedges and a golden bangle on her left arm. She has a white outline. Voulezabba coach 1.png|Original Abbavoulezvous coach 1.png|Remake Background The background is a dance floor, with tiles that light up and a disco ball. The music video for the song can be seen on the right side of the dance floor. Gold Moves Original There are a total of 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Brush your right hand over the ground. Voulezabba gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Voulezabba gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remade version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Move your arms from the right to the left in a semicircle, while shaking your shoulders. ABBAVoulezVous gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) ABBAVoulezVous gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves (Remake) in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs S-Z *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimted S-Z Trivia *"Voulez-Vous" is French for "Do you want?". *The original game s Gold Move is not counted at all in the remake on camera consoles. *"Aha" is not shown in the lyrics for the remake. *The coach's hair dark blond instead of having a shiny golden hair as seen in the remake menu assets. * In an announcement trailer from Gamezmentor, a beta version of the routine is seen, where the background is less detailed, the lyrics are green instead of yellow, and the coach's skin is a little darker. * In , the lyric “Now it s all we get” is misinterpreted as “Now is all we get.” This was fixed in the remake. Gallery Game Files VoulezABBA cover generic.png|''Voulez-Vous'' Abbavoulezvous cover generic.jpg|''Voulez-Vous'' (Remake) Abbavoulezvous cover albumcoach.png| album coach ABBAVoulezVous Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background ABBALayAllYourLove banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Abbavoulezvous map bkg.png| map background ABBAVoulezVous_BC.jpg| cover ABBAVoulezVous_Cover_1024.png| cover 670.png|Avatar on ABBAVoulezVous_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots voulezabba abba menu.png|''Voulez-Vous'' on the menu voulezabba abba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbavoulezvous_jdnow_menu.png|''Voulez-Vous'' on the menu Abbavoulezvous_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbavoulezvous_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Abbavoulezvous_jd2017_menu.png|''Voulez-Vous'' on the menu Abbavoulezvous_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Abbavoulezvous_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen abbavoulezvous jd2018 menu.png|''Voulez-Vous'' on the menu abbavoulezvous jd2018 load.png| loading screen abbavoulezvous jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements voulezabba beta.png|Beta version Videos Official Music Video Abba - Voulez-Vous Gameplays Voulez-Vous - ABBA You Can Dance Voulez-Vous - Just Dance Now Voulez-Vous - Just Dance 2017 Voulez-Vous - Just Dance 2018 Voulez-Vous - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Voulez-Vous - ABBA You Can Dance (No GUI) Voulez-Vous - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Voulez-Vous Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now